His return
by Keltish
Summary: Atem returns to the land of the living, what will happen when he reunites with his secret love interest? I am horrible at summaries - -
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING OF YU-Gi-OH or Charlie brown! lol i own nothing but the idea of this story!_**

_"thinking'  
"talking"  
... pause_

The pain was excruciating. Every fiber of his being ached. He felt heavy and weak as if his body were made of lead.  
The last thing Atem remembered was walking through the garden with with his younger sister Mana as they talked about their day, while the ever watchful Mahad stood close by.

'ugh this pain, will it never end!'

When all of a sudden he felt himself drop and land on something hard. He laid there in a heap. Everything hit him at once. A crashing white noise filled his ears. The surface he had landed on was cold, hard and faintly smelled of bleach. The noises around him sounded muffled and calm at first then it turned into something of a scream. It was a woman's voice that was all he could tell then he heard two more voices they were men. Their voices sounded worried and panicked. He felt hands all around him, light shone through his lids and then everything went black.

When his mind awoke he noticed his surroundings had changed. The cold, hard surface he was on earlier was now soft and warm. The bleach smell was instead replaced by a light airy cotton.

'where am I? am I alive or dead? am I even myself or am I someone else?'

Atem pondered these questions for a while before he took note of 'his' body. It felt as if 3 ribs were cracked, his shoulder had been dislocated, and his wrist was sprained. 'Hmm i must have fallen pretty hard to injure myself in such a way' he heard faint voices speaking and he was pretty sure they were talking about him because one of the males voices would fluctuate and then the female would make a sound similar to a shush. I guess reminding him of the visitor they had in the next room.

He strained to hear what was being said but to no avail. He tried to speak but no words came. His mouth refused to work as well as his voice. 'Ugghh! Why can i not move!?' He tried to get a better understanding of his surroundings and noticed that something was on his face. It was heavy and it was breathing on him 'oh god! do not let it be death, the last thing i need is him stealing my last breath! i have to move!' He willed his body to move. He tried everything but to no avail, his body simply refused to work with his mind.

He was so involved in trying to get his body to work that he was completely oblivious to the fact that the talking had stopped or the fact that they were all standing there watching him. The female was the first to speak her voice sounded familiar but he could not place it. Nor could he understand her.

Ishizu was the first to speak. Fear and guilt raced through her heart as she tried to think of what to say to him. Finally she found her voice and spoke. " ..Pharaoh... if.. if you can hear me.. please... do something ". She waited a moment and begged as tears threatened to spill over her thick ebony lashes " ... anything" They all stood there waiting. Each of them searching for any signs of a response. Odion touched her shoulder lightly and nodded toward the door. ' He was right, the pharaoh needs his rest. He could still be unconscious for all we know.' Heading for the door Marik could have sworn he saw a finger twitch.

"whaomm... wo.. wo wom wam woam wo wlooam... wo womweam"

'What? What did she say? what am i charlie brown or something?' He thought angrily to himself.

"aoowmeem"

her voice sounded sad and scared he felt guilty for his anger. He wasn't angry at her of course just at himself for not being able to understand her.  
_

_**Sooo? what do you think about it so far? no flames please! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING!**_

It could have been days or merely hours since the woman had spoke to him. He was both mentally and emotionally exhausted. His body simply refused to move. 'Dammit!' He thought angrily 'why the hell does this shit ALWAYS happen to me! what!? do i have the words screw me branded somewhere!?' he tried to move again 'Aaarrgghhh!' Just then he heard a door close and soft footsteps walk almost silently up to him. 'Its that girl again'

Ishizu closed the door behind her and she walked as quietly as she could up to his bedside. 'Maybe he will hear me this time... its worth a shot.'

"Hello Pharaoh." she said softly

'Even if he is in a coma they say you should talk to them to let them know they are not alone.'

"How are you feeling?"

Ishizu waited a moment and frowned 'still no response'

"I hope you don't mind, but i took the liberty of calling your friends in domino. I think that they might be able help"she sighed "do you mind?" she asked gesturing with her hand before sitting down in the chair next to his bed

"You know i had a feeling that something like this would happen" she said quietly  
turning her face towards him. she spoke as loud as she dared, not wanting to disturb him. "I hate seeing you like this..." hot tears brimmed her deep blue eyes

"forgive me for being so bold but i have what i believe is a strange feeling towards you" she gazed at him with a sad smile on her face.

" I feel... as if you are ..well you know...one of my brothers" she paused before turning away " heh" "silly huh?" sighing again she stood to leave the room

"I will leave you to rest, good night pharaoh" she bowed as she closed the door behind her. Unbeknownst to her, a single tear fell from the young kings eyes.  
_

Her voice was muffled at first, Atem strained to understand her words. It was silent for a second before she spoke again.

"Hou aree youu feeelinngg?"

'Wait! he understood her it sounded long and dragged out but he understood her!' he tried again focusing harder this time.  
Another moment passed by before she spoke again

"I hope you don't mind, but i took the liberty of calling your friends in domino. I think that they might be able help."

'He understood her! wait... his friends in domino? then that must mean that he is still in Egypt. Which means that he was with the Ishtars and the woman speaking to him wasnt just any woman it was Ishizu!' he was shocked but also happy that he knew where he was and that he was safe. Unless Marik became possessed again and tried to kill him, then that would totally suck but other than that he had no worries. He smiled inwardly happy that he figured it out. He almost forgot that Ishizu was there, that is until she spoke again.

She sighed, "do you mind?" she asked before sitting next to him.

"You know i had a feeling that something like this would happen" she said quietly...

"I hate seeing you like this" she said with sadness lacing her voice it was soothing to hear her speak even though the conversation was slightly melancholy.

"forgive me for being so bold but i have what i believe is a strange feeling towards you."Atem was confused but happy that Ishizu felt comfortable enough to speak in front of him so informally. It was silent for a moment before she continued

"I feel... as if you are ... well you know...one of my brothers"... "heh" "silly huh?"

Atem smiled yet was shocked that she viewed him as family which wasn't that far off from the truth. she sighed bringing him out of his thoughts again. he heard her get up. but before leaving the room she spoke again.

"I will leave you to rest, good night pharaoh"

Atem was so emotionally exhausted that he didn't even notice that he had let his guard down, as a lone tear slid silently down his face. Before falling into a deep and relaxed sleep.

**What do you think?**


End file.
